High Schooled
by HunterJumper15
Summary: REWRITTEN! Christine and Erik are in High School. Will they make it or will somebody leave before its all overwith?
1. Chapter 1

Christine Daae glanced down at her class schedule and then back up at the rooms to make sure she was going in the right direction. It was her first day of high school in a new town.

Meg Giry walked quickly to her next period class. This was her sophomore year here and she knew the school pretty well, even though none of her friends were in any of her classes so far.

"Oh sorry!" Meg said quickly.

"Sorry." Christine apologized quickly. Meg saw that she was lost and still had some time to kill before her next class, she ran after the girl with curly brunette hair.

"Hey, wait!" Meg called, running after Christine. "What's your name?"

"Christine Daae." Christine fidgeted with the edges of her brown Louis Vuttion purse's straps.

"I'm Meg Giry, are you a freshman?"

Christine shook her head. "I just moved here a few days ago."

"Well Christine, welcome to South Regional High. Do you need help getting to class?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Are you in ninth too?"

"Tenth." Meg replied as she looked at Christine's schedule. "The 400 wing is down this way, the way you were headed is the long way. Come on and I'll show you a shortcut."

Christine followed Meg and noticed either she was saying hi to every other person in the hallway, or they were saying hi to her. "You're really popular."

"Yeah, I'm in one of the higher up cliques."

Christine remembered her mother warning her about cliques, how some will go and talk behind your back, and act like they're your friends. Christine now wondered what kind of person this Meg Giry was. Not only was she a tenth grader, she was also in a clique.

"Here we are 404B!" Meg smiled at Christine, who forced a small smile in return.

"Thank you Meg."

"Hey one other question, what period do you have lunch?"

"Uh," Christine looked down at her schedule. "Fifth."

"Next period? Cool! I'll see you there." Meg said quickly, waved goodbye and walked to her class. Christine walked into the classroom and took a seat in one of the middle aisles. She looked around quietly at the other students, either talking or looking around at each other, looking for someone to talk to. A boy with half a mask and glowing green-blue eyes took a seat next to her. She tried not to stare, but found herself looking at him every five minutes.

"You new here?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, I moved here from New Jersey a few days ago. I'm Christine Daae."

"I'm Erik, Erik Docson." The boy studdered. _She's beautiful._

Christine smiled as she doodled on her notebook. Erik saw she was a really good artist, even if they were just random doodles of cats and dogs.

"That's pretty good, who taught you how to draw?" Erik pointed out.

"Taught myself."

"So you're new here, can I see your schedule?"

Christine dug around in her purse for a good five minutes before realizing the paper was in her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

"Christine over here!" Meg called from across the cafeteria. She was sitting with a few other girls and guys. Christine had already seen one of the guys earlier, the one with long hair and blue eyes, and the other one she had never seen. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. The three other girls, besides Meg, were dressed in designer clothes much like Christine and had expensive-looking purses. One had out a EnV and looked to be quite happy with what she was typing into it, while another one had a pink and black-crystal Sidekick and looked to be concentrating on what she was spelling in too. Meg looked to be excited to see Christine, she moved over right away to sit with her.

"Hi! How did your last class go?" Meg smiled.

"Alright, I guess. Do you know anyone named Erik….something?"

"No, cant say I do. What's his last name?" Meg asked

"I don't know, he was in my last class and sat next to me."

"Sorry, if you could find out his last name I might know." Meg smiled

"Oh well ok then." Christine sighed and looked around at the cafeteria. There were vending machines and murals all over of the school's sports teams.

"Oh how rude of me!" Meg exclaimed suddenly, breaking Christine out of her trance.

"This is Jessica, Amanda, Gisele, Raoul and Nick. Guys, this is Christine Daae, she's new this year."

Jessica and Amanda looked up, but Gisele kept her head down, and Meg changed that immediately. "Gis, wakey wakey!"

Gisele's head shot up and she fixed the dirty blonde hair out of her hazel eyes. "Who's the girl?" She said, referring to Christine.

"Christine Daae." Meg rolled her eyes. "Why were you sleeping again? People are going to think you're on drugs."

"I'm tired as hell! No sleep last night 'cause of the baby. Who knew being a big sister could be so tiring?" Gisele put her head back down for a few more minutes before the bell rang once again.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Meg offered.

"Are you headed into the 700 wing?" Christine dug her schedule out of her purse and looked at it.

"No, but Jess is. She's going to 706."

"I am too, see ya Meg!" Christine waved goodbye as they became separated into a sea of other students. Erik caught up to Christine soon enough, catching her off guard. _She looks so adorable when she's lost._

"Christine, where are you headed?" Erik asked.

"Seven-Ten, what about you?"

"Eh," Erik stuttered. "Six-hundred wing, but I need to tell you, keep away from that Raoul boy. He's a player—really Christine, you've probably heard that phrase so many times, but he really is." He warned. Christine looked at him and smiled.She turned around to see if he was behind her and it was as if he was never there.

**O**oOo**O**oOo**O**

As soon as she was outside, Christine began to look for her bus. She was on the only newer, nicer bus that the district had for now. She climbed on and took a vacant seat, searching for her Ipod.

"Christine, I didn't know we were on the same bus too!" Jessica exclaimed as she sat next to her. "I'm Jessica Lewe, and I know we don't know each other so well but Meg told me that she found you lost this morning."

"Yeah, I guess the rest is history from there." Christine smiled as Jessica looked to be listening for something. When she found it, she quickly turned around towards the source of what she was looking for.

"I'll be right back." Jessica got up quickly and stood at the back of the bus, and looked to be telling someone something by the look on her face. When she was finished, she came back to the front where Christine was.

"Let me tell you, never mess with that Nick boy, because he is nothing more than a worthless piece of shit." Jessica got comfortable in the seat as the bus began to leave the school.

"What about Erik?" Christine smiled at the thought of him.

"Hmm..Erik.." Jessica pouted her lip.

"What?" Christine asked.

Jess shook her head "Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?" Christine said sadly.

"No, no not at all! It's just…..Its complicated, that's all. He's complicated." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What's the deal with cliques anyway?" Christine asked, looking to change the subject.

Jessica sighed. "A clique is a group of people who stick together, kinda like best friends only cliques can range from three people to well over twelve. The normal size for a clique is four to five people, and naming your clique is also a big deal. If you step out of line, you risk being talked about and gossiped on."

Jessica seemed so upset about being in a clique. "Can't you just leave?"

"You feel worthless, really." Jessica sighed as the bus stopped; she collected her things and got off. "See you around Christine."

She gave a small smile and looked out the window as the bus continued to move, and wondered why Jessica seemed so unwilling to talk about Erik…..


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom pawed open the door the next morning and did his best to hop up on Christine's bed. When he tried to jump up, he almost made it and then fell.

Christine heard a thump hit her bedroom floor and looked at her eight month old Siberian husky, Phantom.

"Nice to see you too." She said as she turned on the light next to her bed and got up to go to her closet. After a quick breakfast of a Pop-Tart, she walked to the bus stop and waited for her bus. As soon as she got on the bus, Jessica motioned for her to come to the back.

"I talked to Meg last night, and she won't be in school today."

"Why?"

"She lives on a farm and her horse is pregnant, ready to pop anyday now, shes HUGE!!."

"Meg is??" Christine joked

"What?!" Jessica laughed "Oh my, that was good!"

"Anyways, we should hang out after school or something." Jessica suggested. "Stalk Erik or something since you like him so much."

"I do not!" Christine objected.

"Mhm." Jessica shook her head and smiled.

Christine felt a small jolt. She had spent all last night thinking about Erik, such as what kind of things he liked judging by how he dressed. She also wondered if he liked her, not just because her father was one of his idols. Jessica kept trying to get her attention since she seemed to be in a trance. "Christine, CHRISTINE!" Jessica gave her ponytail a small tug and Christine reacted immediately.

"Oh, sorry."

"You really like Erik don't you? Or else why would you have gone into that trance when his name was mentioned?"

"I don't know. What grade is he in?" Christine asked since everyone was all mixed up. "He's a freshman right?"

"Yeah, really smart and really quiet. You two would look great together, I guess."

"What does Meg do? With the horses she has?"

"Meg has four or five horses, she competes in Dressage and it's so elegant and beautiful!"

"Wow, really?" Christine seemed interested.

Christine smiled as she collected her things and got off the bus at school. "I guess I'll see you in gym third period."

"Yeah, see ya then. Go talk to Erik if you want, he won't bite." Jessica put her dark chocolate hair into a ponytail and went to the other side of the school. Christine wandered around until she found Erik, he was standing by himself by the entrance to the school. She walked up to him, feeling sort of confident in herself.

"Hi Erik" Christine smiled cutely.

"Hey, where's the rest of your crew?"

"Meg's home, Jess is around, you know."

"Oh." Erik sighed.

"You don't like her do you?" Christine sensed.

"No, she's so stuck up. Everytime any little rumor starts, leave it to her to fire it all out of

proportion. She has been in trouble more times than I've been here!"

"What period do you have gym, third?" Christine asked, trying to avoid trouble.

"Yea, you're in that period too?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye." Christine went into the building and straight to her locker. _At least we have a few of the same classes. We both have gym every other day, I wonder what other classes we have together…_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Christine was in English one with Gisele, and soon learned that English was not her first language.

"So, you're from Brazil? I'm from New Jersey, but I ran away--I mean moved in with my dad and his wife a few days ago."

"Yeah, I'm from Rio Grande do Sul, its beautiful there and it's summer-like year round since it is the closest to the equator. My família and I moved her about two years ago and it was hell on me! Nobody spoke Portuguese and I had no friends." Gisele smiled at how far she had come since last year.

"But look now, you have friends, you can speak more than one language and you can understand how I'm coming off being the new girl."

"Yeah, so you um, ran away?" Gisele was careful because she wasn't shure this was a subject to be dicussed.

"Oh, um, yeah. I hate my step dad and we got into a huge fight and my mom took his side and I screamed at her and she told me to get out so I did."

"Damn. This is a LONG way to come from New Jersey isn't it?" Gisele asked, shocked that this girl had traveled 300 miles from home.

"Yeah. I'd rather live with my daddy though, I miss him. My mom divorced him when I was in elementary school and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gisele felt bad that Christine had not seen her father in so long.

"We still talked and such, and I told him I was coming to live with him. He seemed OK with it, so here I am!" Christine smiled

"True, listen, I don't want to see you get hurt so I'm going to tell you, don't let Meg boss you around, because if you let her wrap you around her finger, you're life is over as you know it."

"I don't get it, if you don't like her than why do you sit with her?"

"Jessica is my o mais melhor amigo, or best friend. She was the only one who understood some of what I say." Gisele smiled.

"Jessica is a really nice girl, but why doesn't she like the subject of Erik?"

"Yeah, I don't know the story between them really, it was something before I came here." The bell cut off Gisele and Christine's getting to know each other. "I'll see you later Gisele!" Christine called as Gisele waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Christine!" Erik called from somewhere near her. She turned around in a full circle and saw he was standing right behind her.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled happily, not trying too hard to look cute. "Has this happened before?" Christine asked, referring to the 'accidental' fire drill.

"My cousin is a junior, and she is always saying how things like this happen at random. Stupid, huh?"

"Well I'm not too crazy about gym class so I kinda do like this." Christine smiled.

"All we do is play volleyball by the way." Erik added

Christine liked to play volleyball since she was really good at that too, along with drawing and singing. But she really needed help in letting Erik know she liked him, even though they had only been in school for about two days together.

"_Let see now…. I know his name, that he has some money, he's hot…" _Christine blushed at that last thought.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked as the fire bell finally stopped ringing.

Christine shook her head. "Nothing, just a thought. We should hang out after school or something, how about my house?"

"Sure, how about we meet by the tennis courts after school?" Erik suggested

Christine smiled, now that she could show him the new world of her. "Cool, but where are the tennis courts?"

"You know where all the busses park in the south parking lot?"

Christine nodded. "Oh, over there? Alright good!"

Erik smiled, but Christine could not keep her mind—or eyes off of that half mask he wore. She was dying to ask him, but school was definitely not the place for that. "I'll see you at the end of the day then." Christine waved and walked off towards the gym, wanting the day to end quicker than the three more periods she had left.

**OOooOoOoOo**

Christine quickly went to her locker, not wanting to keep Erik waiting long. Quickly she set the combination and threw her books in. _Ahh, NO HOMEWORK!_ She smiled to herself as she checked herself in the small mirror that was in her locker. When she looked in the reflection, Jessica was standing right behind her checking herself too.

"Hey Jess!" Christine said cheerfully.

"Wow, aren't you in a good mood. I'm tired as hell!" Jessica yawned.

"Erik is coming over my house; you know just to hang out and stuff…"

"Oh." Jess sighed. She was hoping Christine wasn't busy today.

"Do you want to come too?"

"Uh." Jess studdered. "No thank you, I have stuff to do."

Christine closed her locker and took out her cell phone to turn it on. "Okay then, byee."

"Damn her." Jess mumbled under her breath. "She's known him two days and already there….at second base….."

**OoOOoOoOOo**

"So yeah, that's how I wound up here. All cause of my stupid stepfather. It's okay though, I'd rather be with the real thing." Christine complained to Erik as she dug out her house key out of her purse. Once she inserted it in the keyhole, four dogs of many shapes and sizes came running. There were two large dogs, a husky puppy and a Yorkshire Terrier Mix. "I hope you like dogs."

"I have one, a black lab." Erik noted as Christine opened the door and all the dogs came running out onto the deck area, looking to go into the large field behind the house.

"Go, hurry up!" She opened the gate and they all flew out towards the field. Christine led Erik into the luxury mansion she called home. Erik was not so sure he wanted to show her his house, since it was in kind of a dark location in another part of town.

"This is my new home!" Christine said proudly. "Come on, I'll show you around." Christine began her tour of the mansion. About a half hour later they finally made it to the computer den upstairs. "It's kind of a mess in here, but I wanna show you something really cool in here."

Erik noticed how nice this computer den was. There was a large desk in the corner of the room and then a smaller, but not much smaller baby blue glass desk. Erik was impressed by it all since Christine had obviously either seen MTV's Cribs too many times or really felt comfortable and outgoing around him.

Christine walked into a small room with a bookshelf on one end. "_The old, it's hidden-behind-the-bookshelf- _trick!" She giggled, entering a combination into the keypad. Quickly, the 'bookshelf swiveled around and went up. "My dad is so techy when it comes to this stuff. Anyways, welcome to the 'lair of music.' My daddy writes music here for singers, and as you can see he's not big on leaving home to write."

Erik looked around and noticed a orange shimmery notebook. Curiously he flipped through it. It was obviously Christine's since the handwriting was big and loopy, not to mention doodles galore on every single page. "Christine, these are great! Why don't you record an album?"

"Well, I really want to graduate high school, than I'll definitely do it. Those lyrics will always be there for me anyways. Why don't we go back downstairs?" Christine hustled out of the studio and back downstairs to the dogs. They played wit the dogs before the sun started to go down.

"I should be getting home." Erik suddenly said when he noticed the time and it getting increasingly darker outside. "I'll see you tomorrow." Erik hugged Christine goodbye. After Erik left, Christine watched him go down the street and smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine was on cloud nine now that she got to know Erik a little better, so she had no problem getting up the next morning. She now actually looked forward to going to school! As soon as she fed all the dogs and made sure that they were ok for the day, she left them each a bone because she was in such a good mood, and waited for the bus at the end of her driveway. While she waited, she text messaged Jess.

Hi Jess, guess who came over last night?

IDK who?

Erik :D

OMG 4 real? Wut did u guys do?

The bus pulled up and Christine went straight to where Jess was in the back. "So? Please continue!" She said excidly, expecting to hear that they had hooked up.

"We just hung out, nothing like what you think." Christine stated, knowing what was probably going through Jess's mind. "We played with my doggies and I showed him my house. You didn't tell Meg did you, about our little secret?"

"No I would never do that! If I did, it would be all over the damn school. You can trust me, Christine. Don't trust Meg."

Christine nodded in agreement. "Is Meg back today?"

"Chances are, no she's not."

"Her parents don't care?"

"Her dad is a horse breeder. She wants to be in the family business too and with her horse ready to deliver anyday now…."

Christine seemed to understand. "So where did you come from? Don't say your mother either, I mean what town."

"It's a small town on the New Jersey shore. I lived in a big house but I couldn't stand it. I don't get along with my mom or step dad so I left."

"Awn, really? You just packed up and left?"

"Yup."

"300 miles is a long way…" Jessica commented. "She must have really done something."

"I don't really wanna talk about it. It's more than that actually."

"I get where your coming from with the step parents. My parents are divorced too. It was MESSY!" Jessica exclaimed. "But I get along with my family. My mom is a back-up singer.

"Your step mom is a backup singer? What's your real mom do?"

"She's a fourth grade teacher in San Francisco. Oh great, here we go, another day of hell."

Christine couldn't help but laugh as she turned off her cell phone and followed people off the bus.

**OooOoOoOOoo**

Christine had not seen Erik all day and was beginning to get a little worried. Finally, she found Gisele and Jess talking about something. "Hi guys! Have you seen Erik?"

"Yeah, he said to tell you something happened and he wants you to come over his place after school."

Christine was confused. "Huh, he wants me to come over his place?"

Gisele nodded. "Yeah, something about…what was it again?"

Jessica tried to think back two hours ago. "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed

"He also says to give you this." She took a folded up note out of her bookbag and gave it to Christine.

_Christine,_

_I had fun last night at your house, you have some really cool dogs and your lyrics are great. I know someone in the city that can help your singing career begin. If you're interested, call me after school._

_-Erik_

"Oh," Christine started, feeling a little nervous.

"What is it? Does it have those three little words on it?" Gisele asked anxiously.

"Gis, go easy on her! It doesn't…does it?" Jess felt a wave of defeat come over her.

"No, Erik knows someone who can help me become— something." Christine looked down at the note, feeling a rush of feelings and having so many thoughts. "I don't know if I want to do that, you know?"

Jessica looked at Christine confused. "What?"

"My daddy is a lyrics composer. I have a old notebook full of lyrics at home."

"Oh! Than go for it, Christine!!" Jess smiled happily, wanting Christine to become a great singer.

"Yeah!" Gisele clapped her hands excitedly.

Wow, your fired up today." Christine noted. "Usually you are half asleep or something."

Christine shrugged her shoulders as the bell rang and everyone got up and left the room. wondering if she should take this deal that Erik had for her or leave it…..


End file.
